


illusion 番外：奬勵【李仲久 X Gordon】

by Ngasin



Category: OurBadMagnet - Fandom, method, 新世界, 方法派
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	illusion 番外：奬勵【李仲久 X Gordon】

终于写完了！  
这篇是脑洞小精灵的梗，拖了很久才写。  
希望大家小心车速，食用愉快。

 

终于写完了！

这篇是脑洞小精灵的梗，拖了很久才写。

希望大家小心车速，食用愉快。

 

 

宽敞的客厅站满了黑衣人，正逐一向李仲久汇报。

「老大，丁青最近与虎派的元老走得很近。需要警告他们吗？」

「用不着，他们也弄不出什么花样。」李仲久扇扇西装领口。

「老大，警察一直扫我们的场子，客人都不敢来了。那该怎么办？」

「警察紧盯也做不了生意，弥阿里、弘大的店暂停营业。待风头过了，再开吧。」李仲久摆摆手。

「今天就这样，你们先回去。」黑衣人在李仲久耳附几句，他便下逐客令。

「那我们先告退了。」黑衣人划一的鞠躬，便离去。

 

 

「我回来了。」穿校服的Gordon刚踏入家门，便遇上了李仲久的手下。

「Gordon少爷，你好。」黑衣人礼貌地点头。

「你好。」Gordon点头回应。

Gordon把脱掉皮的鞋放进鞋柜，经过摆满艺术品的走廊，最后绕过沙发坐到李仲久的旁边。

「你回来了。今天上学怎么了？」李仲久的脸上露出这几天罕有的笑容。

「平常一样。」Gordon扬起甜甜的笑容。

「今天发生了什么事情吗？」

「为什么仲久哥会知道？」Gordon瞪大美丽的杏眼。

「你的嘴角都快裂到耳后了，是发生了开心的事情吧！」李仲久的指头擦上Gordon的脸颊。

「今天，我在征文比赛获得了冠军。」Gordon从书包翻出一张奖状。

「很捧！那你想要什么奖励？」

「真的什么都可以吗？」Gordon眨着亮晶晶的大眼。

「真的，没有我李仲久办不到的事情。」

「那……我想要一只猫，可以吗？」Gordon怯懦地望着李仲久，生怕他不答应。

「当然可以。不过……要亲我一下。」坐在沙发上的李仲久指指自己的嘴唇。

「这……」Gordon害羞地低头，一脸不知所措。

「只要你亲我一下，明天给你买猫咪。」

「只是一下，仲久哥不可以做奇怪的事哦。」Gordon嗔了李仲久一眼，谁不知这一眼让李仲久临时改变主意。

「好吧。但要你坐上这里。」李仲久拍拍自己大腿。

「仲久哥，这样好奇怪。」Gordon跨坐在李仲久的大腿上，他的耳根都红透了。

「不奇怪。」李仲久托着Gordon的臀瓣，享受那极佳的手感。

「那我亲了……仲久哥先闭上眼睛。」

「好。」李仲久果然听话地闭眼。

 

 

「唔……！」Gordon慢慢凑近李仲久，轻轻碰了对方的嘴唇一下。正要抽离的时候，郄被李仲久抓住颈后，加深了这个浅吻。

李仲久刚毅的唇线贴上Gordon樱唇，反复揉压他柔软的唇瓣，再以霸道的舌尖叩开洁白的贝齿，按压口腔内的敏感带，寻找那怯弱的小舌，然后狠狠地纠缠上去。

「唔……仲久哥…………」

粗糙的舌面掠过湿滑的舌背，李仲久追逐那逃离的舌头，Gordon生涩的反应惹得李仲久下身涨痛不已，隆起的欲望摩擦Gordon的臀部。被李仲久的热度烫得心尖一紧的Gordon连忙推开他，可惜两人实力悬殊，变成Gordon的双手抵在李仲久的胸前。

「Gordon，怎么了？」

「不是说……不做奇怪的事……啊哼…………」

李仲久没有放过Gordon易敏的耳根，唇瓣沿着姣好的颈线滑行，吸吮那里滑溜而瓷白的肌肤，Gordon的鼻息急速而甜蜜。面对李仲久突如其来的欲望，Gordon有点不知所措。

「不是奇怪的事，是奖励你才会做的事。」李仲久邪魅地勾起嘴角。

李仲久解开Gordon的领带，姆指夹着他胸前的钮扣松开，白晢的肌肤在衬衫底下若隐若现，樱色的乳尖在白色衣料下勾勒出美丽的形状，暴露李仲久的眼前，像是邀请他品尝似地绯红挺立着。

李仲久隔着衣料轻刮Gordon涨红的乳首，恶趣味地啮咬他的樱红。舌头濡湿了Gordon的胸前，过于色情的画面使Gordon羞愧得无以复加，忍不住推开李仲久。

「哥……别………」

李仲久可没打算放那可怜的的果实，他埋进Gordon的胸前，先用鼻尖轻拂，牛奶味的沐浴乳混合少年的青涩味道钻入鼻腔，李仲久的心头一紧，张口含住胸前Gordon的纤巧。舌尖滑过乳尖，绕着红晕打圈，然后用牙齿轻咬，一深一浅地吸吮着，Gordon的齿间尽是甜腻的喘息。

「唔嗄………」Gordon觉得太羞耻，用双手掩盖嘴巴，防止奇怪的呻吟声外泄。

「别憋住，我想听你的声音。」李仲久气音在Gordon耳畔响起。

但李仲久郄不给他这个机会，抓住他的双手放在胸前，感受自己的心跳。指尖底下是李仲久强而有力的跳动，对上李仲久认真的眼神令Gordon心尖一紧便松开了手，艳丽的喘息随即充满李仲久的鼓膜。

「哥………啊！」

李仲久的手指游走在Gordon的腰窝，顺着漂亮的腹线潜入Gordon的内裤下，掠过稀疏的毛发，寻找形状可爱的欲望。李仲久的手掌将他的欲望包拢，然后温柔地安抚那光滑的铃口，分身在他的手中微微抬头。

「Gordon的这里，很可爱。」

「哥，别……这样……」最私紧的部分抓在李仲久手上的认知，令Gordon羞愧不已，只能将额头抵在李仲久的胸前轻喘。

「Gordon，这样舒服吗？还是这样更舒服？」

李仲久摩挲Gordon挺立上的纤细神经，因为长期握枪而结茧的手指忽轻忽重地捋弄柱身，Gordon紧咬双唇，李仲久怜惜地轻吻他的软发安抚着，可是手郄不曾停止动作。粗大的指头按压脆弱的铃口，一收一放上下搓弄，过多的快感使Gordon的眼角发红，腰部发软，恰巧跌坐在李仲久的巨热上。

「啊！」感受到对方的硬热，Gordon不由得惊呼一声。

「很硬是吧？要不要摸摸看？」李仲久浓浊的呼吸喷洒在Gordon的脸蛋上。

未待Gordon回答，李仲久掬起他的小手包裹自己的硕大，上下套弄。过于淫秽的动作，令Gordon根本不敢对视李仲久，只能任由他摆弄自己的手，脸上顿时布满害羞的红霞。

「别…很骯……」

「乖，把裤子脱掉。」

Gordon娇羞的模样让李仲久不能自制，他拉下质料极佳的裤子，裤沿顺着丰满的臀部滑落，经过净白的大腿，结实的小腿，最后挂在那双小巧的脚跟上。

「这里，也好可爱。」李仲久掬起Gordon的脚踝，败给想押玩它的念头。

「很痒…………」牙齿顺着白袜的边沿游走，在小腿遗下一圈圈齿痕，尖锐的痛感渐化成恼人的快感，朝着Gordon的腰椎攀升。

「感觉好奇怪……」面对陌生的感觉，Gordon忍不住扭动身体。

「你这只小妖精，肯定是上天派你来惩治我的。」雪白的胴体在李仲久眼前晃动，他深呼吸一口气。幸好他自制力过人，不然以他以前的性子，肯定不顾一切冲进Gordon体内弄伤他。

「可能有点不舒服，忍耐一下。」李仲久轻吻Gordon的前额，粗糙的指头滑入Gordon浑圆之间的秘境，还未绽放的花穴仍闭合着。虽然李仲久的下身涨痛不己，仍耐着性子按压花穴的周遭，逐渐将指头推入狭窄的花穴中。

「真紧。」紧窒的花穴令李仲久赞叹一声。

「别这样说。唔啊……」Gordon的双手掩盖李仲久的嘴巴，前倾的姿势使李仲久的手指滑入他的深处，异物的紧迫感觉使Gordon忍不住轻喘。

「可是你这里…郄紧咬我不放呢。」李仲久慢慢抽动指头，干燥的内壁夹紧了硕大的指头，他耐心地按压周遭的软肉。

「哥……不舒服……」

无论之前做过多少次，Gordon仍是不习惯这个漫长而羞耻的过程，他不敢看李仲久的眼晴，只能把脸埋在他的胸前轻吟。

「乖，快好了。」李仲久温柔吻着Gordon的浏海，另一只手抚摸他后颈的发脚，安抚着Gordon的不适。李仲久何曾有这样柔情的一面？也只有Gordon能让唯我尊独的李仲久让步。

「啊唔……」李仲久再增一指，两指绕着花穴打圈，轻轻辗压。内壁在他耐心的呵护下变得湿滑柔软，渗出更多的蜜液，Gordon锁骨一片绯红，他的喘息越发急速而甜腻。

 

 

「Gordon，自己坐上来。」

待Gordon的花穴可以容纳三指，李仲久才抽出指头，在自己的巨烫上涂满润滑剂。他扶着Gordon的腰，让他慢慢坐下。

「不要……」

Gordon的花穴一触及李仲久的巨热，便烫伤似的挺起身子，一直在入口徘徊不动。

「乖，坐下来，明天买猫咪给你。」李仲久啃咬着Gordon的双唇，抚摸他的背部鼓励着。

「哥，真的不行…………」Gordon鼓起勇气尝试，毫无经验的他总拿捏不到要领，好几次跌在李仲久的大腿上，最终还是失败了。

「是不是……就没有猫咪了？」他情急之下，不由得哭出来，豆大的泪珠滴在李仲久的手背上，像只被人遗弃的小猫一样抽抽嗒嗒。

「小妖精，真是栽在你手上。」李仲久没彻地拭去Gordon的泪水，圈紧他的腰肢压上自己的灼热。

「唔……太大了……」

在润滑剂的帮助下，巨大的欲望不费吹灰之力破开层层柔软，朝Gordon的花心推进。湿润的软肉编绵绵密密包裹着李仲久，紧致的触感使他的巨烫又涨大了一圈，Gordon受不了似地低呼。

「很大，可是不痛吧。」李仲久嘴边噙着笑意，开始新一轮攻势。

「太快了……」

李仲久稍微托起Gordon的臀部，将欲望抽出一点，花穴便紧紧吸附上来，然后蛮力撞上Gordon的敏感点。李仲久不住地掠夺Gordon身体每一处，极致的快感从两人交合的地方蔓延开去，Gordon的身体被染成绯红，杏眼盈泪，脸上布满情欲两颊紽红，有说不出的妩媚动人。

「仲久哥……」Gordon双手紧抱李仲久。

虽然李仲久的律动粗暴，郄让Gordon感到安心，因为他真切感受到李仲久热切地渴求着他。

 

 

「哥，猫咪呢……」沦陷李仲久狂狷的掠夺下，Gordon好不容易挤出一句。

「猫咪？对，猫叫一声给仲久哥听，明天奬励给你。」沈醉在情欲里的李仲久，压根儿忘记了奖励的事情。

「喵~~~~这……样？」Gordon不确定叫了声，歪着柔软的头发，用无辜的瞳孔瞅着李仲久。

「我的小猫咪，怎能这么可爱呢！」

「不能再大了……」

听到甜腻的猫叫，李仲久的分身又肿大了一圈，硬生生将嫩肉分开。如潮水的欢愉从四方八面传来，将Gordon淹没，不自觉地缩紧后穴，拴紧着入侵者。

「小猫咪，这么饥渴吗？」

李仲久依然穿戴整齐，仅有欲望埋在Gordon的体内。汗水打湿了他的浏海，干练的脸孔皱起眉头，不懈地摆动腰肢，唇舌轻吮Gordon颈项柔嫩的神经。

「喵…………」

而Gordon身上只余下一对白袜和衬衫，短裤、领带早就不翼而飞，被汗水濡湿的衬衫隐约透露了Gordon白皙的肤色。上方锁骨被温柔地啃咬，下方被粗暴猛力抽插，汹涌的快感迫疯了Gordon，使他糊里胡涂地猫叫起来。

「我的小猫咪……」

「喵！」

甜蜜而高亢的喵叫剌激着李仲久，为两人的快感助燃。倏然李仲久的前端顶住Gordon体内的某一点，Gordon的喵叫走了调，湿润的软嫩绞紧男人不放，李仲久便朝着那一点进攻。

「唔啊……」

Gordon被李仲久顶弄得神智早就不知道飘往那里去﹐他仅凭本能的喘息着，后穴随着李仲久的进犯不自觉地紧缩，全身血液集中在一点渐渐登上高峰。

「小猫咪，想要我射在里面吗？」李仲久故意静止不动，享受花穴困缚的快感。

「要，快点动………喵……」

Gordon受不了似地挪动臀部，双手心急地攀上李仲久的颈项，清纯不造作的反应惹得李仲久血脉贲张，粗暴撞进他的后穴。

「啊！」

几下猛撞下，Gordon到达了临界点。灼热的精华喷洒在李仲久的西装上，白色与黑色的视线交错，淫靡的画面让Gordon的幽径倏然一缩，挤压着李仲久的坚挺。

「我的小猫咪，全都射给你。」

「好热…………」

李仲久低吼一声，将灼热的种子送入Gordon的窄穴内，花穴一收一放，不知厌倦地吞纳男人的精华，带给男人无尚的欢愉。

「喵………喵……喵……」

激情过后，神智不清的Gordon一直喵喵，李仲久抱着他落下绵密的轻吻，直到他昏睡过去。

 

翌日

「Gordon，你过来。」李仲久朝Gordon招手，然后递给他一个盒子。

「猫咪？」Gordon兴奋地望向李仲久。

「对，就是猫咪。」

「都不是……仲久哥骗人！」Gordon从盒中掏出猫耳和铃当，抿嘴皱眉望向李仲久。

「你不就是我的小猫咪吗？」李仲久替Gordon戴上猫耳和铃当。揉搓他那可爱的黑色猫耳，又撩拨他颈项的响铃，清脆的铃声回荡着整客厅。

果然黑色跟Gordon最配！

瞧见Gordon的黑猫造型，李仲久的欲望不争气地硬起来。

「不是这样……」Gordon泫然欲泣，这副可怜的摸样郄挑起李仲久的嗜虐心，朝他的樱唇啃咬下去，开始新一轮征服。

 

「不是这样……」Gordon泫然欲泣，这副可怜的摸样郄挑起李仲久的嗜虐心，朝他的樱唇啃咬下去，开始新一轮征服。


End file.
